


In the Dark

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Sirius Black was always your brother Jame’s best friend. When it comes out the two of you like each other as more than just friends things will have to change. Sirius will have to stop flirting with everything that moves and you will have to learn to not be shy. The carefree world that the two of you know will soon change...and not for the better.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N! Hello?!”

You jumped, finally hearing your name. Looking up, you smiled seeing Lily Evans looking down at you with an exasperated expression. 

“Hi Lily Sorry, I was just...thinking.” 

Lily sat down beside you and glanced in the direction that your eyes had been so feverishly looking. She smirked seeing Sirius Black laughing his ass off over something. 

“Ah, I see.” 

“See what?”

You said stubbornly. Less than five minutes ago, you had been congratulating yourself on how well that you had kept your crush on your brother’s best friend hidden. Now it appeared that your secret was out. 

Lily smiled and patted your hand. 

“Sirius, huh?”

You looked down, blushing. Lily giggled. 

“It's okay Y/n! He’s good looking. It also helps that you know him better than a lot of people. Does your brother know?”

You looked up. Of course, James didn’t know! He was the last person that you really wanted to know! James was protective of you enough as it was. Throwing the fact that you had a crush on his best friend (who half of the girls in the school crushed on, your mind supplied) was a pathway to disaster! 

“I would rather go for a swim with the giant squid than tell him.”

You half whispered. 

“If it makes you feel better, he likes you too. I have heard him say it myself.” 

Your mouth dropped as Sirius glanced in your direction. He gave you a small smile before going back to whatever dramatic story he was telling James and Remus. What you didn’t know was he didn’t want to look away. Sirius wanted to spend all of his free time staring at you. He didn’t care if James got mad or not. His best friend would get over it soon enough (or so Sirius hoped). 

Meanwhile, you still sat with your mouth open. Lily looked pleased that she was the one that could deliver this information to you. 

“Where? When? Did James hear it?”

Lily shook her head. 

“No, he didn’ t. Sirius has said it to me plenty of times. I think he is afraid of getting closer because of...well...his reputation.” 

Your head was spinning. This was everything that you wanted to hear yet you weren’t really prepared for it! In your wildest daydreams, you had hoped that Sirius would see you as more than just his best friend’s twin. There was more to you than just being smart! Apparently he saw it too and now you didn’t know what to do with the information. Swooning was the obvious answer but having a panic attack seemed to be what you were going with. 

“To hell with his reputation.” 

You muttered. Lily nodded.

“I said the same thing. People can always change. You should go talk to him.” 

You shook your head before turning the color of a strawberry. 

“I just need to process this information for a while.” 

Lily stood up and picked up her bag. 

“Process away, dear. I have a class to get to. Talk later?”

You nodded as Lily walked away. She left you in an uncomfortable silence that you didn’t know what to do with. Sitting quietly you pondered on what it could be like if Sirius and yourself actually became a couple. The two of you were opposites in many ways. He was outgoing where you were shy and reserved. Would he get bored with you and go for one of the more outgoing girls that always seemed to catch his eye? You would be crushed! Crushed was putting it lightly! 

Looking up, you locked eyes with Remus Lupin. Your other best friend of all people would know if this was true! 

You quickly closed the gap that was between your friends and yourself. Sirius looked up with his typical jovial smile. 

“Y/n Potter, where have you been all of my life?” 

He asked, giving you a smile that was to die for. You had to fight the blush that was creeping up on your face. Since you had known Sirius, you could always fight the blush when he gave you some pick up line. That was until now. Now anytime he gave you something flirty, you were a glorified strawberry. 

“Right over there,” 

You said, pointing to the rock that you had been sitting on. 

“When are you going to go out with me?”

Sirius asked. James looked as amused as Sirius did Clearly, he didn’t realize that his best friend was being completely honest. 

“Sirius” 

Remus said in a cautionary voice. Sirius ignored his friend. 

“I want to take care of you” 

He said, his voice dropping a few octaves. You stood looking at him like a fool until something finally woke you up. 

“I don’t need you to take care of me! I am perfectly capable, Sirius.” 

Sirius grinned. 

“Sure you are, darling. I am trying to be romantic and you're killing it.” 

You sighed, this was just some joke to him and that’s what crushed you. He had no idea how much you wanted to go out with him. You wanted to be the girl that he kissed. His constant joking could be a tad cruel. 

“Sirius Black, how many other girls have you said that to?”

His jovial expression fell as he looked at you totally serious now. When he didn’t respond, you sighed. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

James chuckled. 

“Tough luck, Padfoot. She got you!”

You turned your attention back to Lupin. 

“Remus, I need to talk to you. Alone.” 

Remus nodded and turned to walk to the castle. As you moved to join him, Sirius quickly turned in your direction. 

“Is that how it is? Flirt with me then run off with one of my best mates?! That’s cold!” 

You didn’t turn back to your crush as you scurried after Lupin.

Once inside, Remus turned to you with a smile. 

“What is it? You look like something is bothering you.” 

You nodded. 

“I need to ask you a question and I need you to be 100% honest with me. Does Sirius like me? I think you know what kind of liking that I mean too.”

Remus’ typical serious expression intensified. 

“Yes, he does. All of that he was doing out there wasn’t him joking.” 

Your mouth dropped. Holy hot damn! It was definitely true! Two of the most honest people told you! Now it was time to be a total Mary Sue and squeal! You automatically shook that thought from your head! There was no way that you were going to do that. There were some things that you, no matter how happy, would do! 

“Do you like him, Y/n?”

You quickly nodded. Remus smiled. 

“I can talk to him if you would like?”

Before he could respond, Sirius walked by with some ditzy airhead on his arm. Both Remus and yourself froze. 

“Bloody hell.” 

Remus muttered as Sirius turned in your direction. His dark eyes immediately looked apologetic as you shook your head. 

“He hasn’t changed.” 

You said it loud enough for Sirius to hear before turning and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

After storming away from Sirius, Remus, and Sirius’ ditzy airhead, you quickly walked down to the lake for some peace and quiet. Why did you even have any hopes that maybe just maybe you had a shot with Sirius? You totally wasted your time! Wasted your time and broke your own heart...that is exactly what you did! You held back some tears that threatened to leak from your eyes. 

No, I am not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I cried over him.

You thought angrily. It really wasn’t your fault for thinking that Sirius cared about you in a way other than friendship. The kiss over the Christmas holiday kind of made you think that something was there.

As much as you didn’t want to think about it your mind was back on the previous holiday…

_You stood in your mother and father’s living room looking out at the snowy street. Children from neighboring houses played eagerly in the fresh snow._

_“Y/n?”_

_You look over your shoulder to see Sirius standing in the doorway. He had arrived from his parents a few days before. It wasn’t anything new for Sirius to spend holidays with your family. His family was horrible and anyone with a brain didn’t want to spend more than a week there._

_“Hi, Sirius.”_

_You said softly as he walked over to join you at the window. His dark eyes watched the children. He smiled before looking down at you._

_“You look pretty today.”_

_You rolled your eyes before smiling._

_“How many girls do you say that to?”_

_You asked. Sirius chuckled before flipping his dark hair over his shoulder._

_“The question is, do I actually mean it when I talk to them?”_

_You smiled._

_“You’re such a flirt. What do you want anyway?”_

_Sirius grinned, clearly remembering why he came into the room._

_“I wanted to give you your Christmas present.”_

_You were confused. Sirius has given you pretty ruby hairpins. What else could he have up his sleeve?_

_“Oh?”_

_Sirius nodded before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to your lips._

“What did the idiot do now?”

Your daydream was interrupted by Severus Snape. For the moment, you were relieved! The last person that you wanted to see was Sirius. 

“He didn’t do anything.” 

You replied, taking off your robe. Reaching down, you picked up a few stones and tossed them into the lake. Snape didn’t say anything for a moment before laughing coldly.

“And I’m a big idiot.” 

You sighed before turning to face the boy. He sat calmly with a book in his lap. 

“I’m just being stupid. He flirts with me all of the time but still all over other girls.” 

Snape looked back down at his book. For a moment, he didn’t want to respond. He didn’t like the fact that you were in love with Sirius Black. You were one of the few friends that he had left and if you fell in love with his enemy….there went the friendship. Snape had already lost his Lily now he was about to lose you too. 

The cynical side of him said why would she not want Sirius Black? He’s good looking and comes from a pureblood family. He is the most perfect of guys!” 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” 

You finally asked. Snape scoffed. 

“What do you want me to say? You have a crush on someone who can’t keep it in their pants and you are wanting me to say something inspiring?” 

You smirked. Snape was right on that one. How could you expect him to be supportive of the relationship that you wanted? 

“Good point.” 

The conversation was interrupted when Sirius appeared out of nowhere. He immediately scowled at Snape. 

“Get lost!” 

Snape looked up and was not about to back down. 

“I was here first, asshat!” 

You sighed, This was just going to get out of control! If James came down it would turn into a real shitshow! 

“Just forget it! We are leaving!” 

You snapped before reaching out and grabbing the arm of Sirius’ robe to tug him along with you. After stomping toward the castle for a few moments, Sirius broke his arm away. 

“So, are you going to tell me why you are so pissed at me?”

You turned around with a cold frown on your face and for a moment Sirius wondered if you were going to punch him? 

“What am I to you?”

Sirius shrugged. 

“Well, I have been trying to get you to be my girlfriend but it isn’t going so great.” 

You rolled your eyes and pushed your dark hair away from your face. 

“Possibly because you keep being a man whore with other girls!” 

“Whoa!”

Sirius said, holding a hand up. You shook your head. 

“You want me to be your girlfriend yet you want to flirt with other girls. That isn’t going to happen, Sirius! Do you honestly think that one kiss and flirting with me all of the time is sufficient enough to win me over? Well, it isn’t! I will not date you or let you touch me again until you prove to me that you have changed! You spoil everything!” 

You turned and stomped off leaving Sirius standing with his mouth open. 

That night at dinner, you refused to sit with your friends. Instead, you sat with a few other girls that you were somewhat close with. As you ate, you would periodically look up to see Sirius and James looking at you. If your brother didn’t know, he probably did now! 

` _” Oh well, he isn’t missing anything.”_

You muttered before bidding your new friends farewell and left for the comfort of your bed.


	3. Chapter 3

After your grand walking out of the great hall, James turned to Sirius who was frowning. James wanted to make a comment about Sirius looking like someone had stolen his ice cream. James raised an eyebrow and knew it was time to let Sirius know that _he knew_. He had sat back and watched the relationship between his best friend and sister turn into a slow burn that needed some kind of push to go anywhere. While James was thankful that Sirius was taking his feelings as your brother into consideration; it was time for the two people he cared the most about to be happy! 

“What did you do to her?”

James asked. Sirius rolled his eyes. What the hell was he supposed to say? _Sorry mate, I am in love with your sister and apparently really hurt her feelings because I am a flirt_. That sounded like a great way to get punched! 

“I’m an idiot.”

James raised an eyebrow before meeting Remus’ annoyed gaze. It was evident that Remus knew and was as annoyed as James.

“Why don’t you ask her out already?”

“What?”

Sirius choked out, clearly surprised by James’ comment. James started laughing. When he met Sirius’ stunned expression he laughed harder. 

“Come on now Sirius! I know that the two of you have been crushing on each other for a long time. Remus and I have been taking bets on how long it will take for the two of you to get together.” 

Sirius was totally surprised by James’ comment. He had expected his best friend to get mad and punch him in the face or something. 

“So you are okay with me being with Y/n?” 

James nodded. 

“Yes! Please! Go date her! Please! Go right now!” 

James said as Sirius quickly got up and quickly walked out of the great hall. Sirius didn’t look back as he stalked down the hallway. Now that he knew that James was okay with everything Sirius had everything that he needed! 

10 minutes later, Sirius climbed to the top of the Astronomy Tower. He was relieved when he saw you sitting a few feet away. Sirius also felt like a royal asshole as he looked at you closer. You sat with your knees drawn to your chest. Your face looked truly depressed.

“What are you doing here?”

You asked as Sirius sat down beside you. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” 

You didn’t look up for a moment before finally getting brave enough. Sirius wasn’t his normal happy self. His eyes actually looked like he was in pain. 

“About what? I figured that you would be with that blonde bimbo. I don’t think you have had your hands on her yet.” 

Sirius winced at the acidity in your tone. 

“She’s a moron. Y/n, I didn’t come here to talk about my being a manwhore. I think we both know well enough about that.” 

“Then what do you want to talk about? I don’t really feel like talking about Slughorn’s potion essay.” 

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Y/n, I love you!” 

You stared at Sirius for a moment wondering if this was some weird joke? 

“Sirius, I am feeling really vulnerable right now and I don’t think I am up for jokes.”

Sirius stood up and started pacing. 

“Merlin, I am not joking! Y/n, I have been in love with you since we were kids! I just didn’t want to ruin our friendship or my friendship with James! Y/n, you know me better than anyone else! I’ll do anything to be with you. I’ll change...you can watch me 24/7 if you like. These other girls...they mean nothing. Nothing compared to what I feel for you.” 

You quickly stood up and threw your arms around Sirius’ shoulders. He seemed a little shocked at first but quickly wrapped his arms around you. 

“Kiss me already.” 

You replied. Sirius stood motionless just a moment before leaning down to kiss you. The kiss was soft at first before turning desperate. You didn’t object when Sirius pushed you against the opposite wall and pressed his body against yours. 

“Is this what you want?”

He said in a low deep velvety voice that made you clamp your legs together. Reaching up, you tangled your fingers in his silky hair. Tugging gently, you smiled when Sirius moaned. 

“Naughty girl.” 

You weren't sure how far this would go and at the moment you didn’t care. If Sirius wanted to have his way with you on the top of the Astronomy Tower...well...he may get his way. Did you want your first time to be in the torrid fit of passion of your first kiss? What if someone walked in on you two? That would be detention for...a very long time! 

Sirius’ hand closing around your breast pulled you from your thoughts. He smiled against your mouth before licking your bottom lip. 

“How far do you want this to go, darling?” 

Before you could respond, James, Remus, and Peter appeared at the doorway. All three stood in shock with their mouths open. It wasn’t a surprise to see Sirius making out with someone but this time it was with you. Maybe it was the fact that Sirius was still cupping your breast while your leg was thrown over his hip. 

“Oh gross! No one wants to see that!” 

Sirius quickly let you slide down his body and stepped away. You turned the shade of a bright red strawberry seeing your brother and friends. James looked straight horrified! Remus was looking at his feet blushing as well. Peter, meanwhile, was watching Sirius and yourself as if he was living vicariously through your boyfriend. 

“What are you lot doing here?”

Sirius snapped, clearly annoyed. James put a hand over his face as Remus spoke.

“We wanted to make sure that you two were okay.”

“Which clearly they are!” 

James added. Remus patted James on the back. 

“Come on buddy. We’ll go get you some butterbeer or something. Let's go, Peter.” 

James wasted no time in running back the way he came. Remus reached out and tugged Peter after him. He knew if he didn’t make Peter come along the other boy would stand weirdly and watch the snogging session at hand. 

“Did you see how her shirt was all messed up?”

You heard Peter question as he disappeared around the corner with Remus. Giggling to yourself, you glanced at Sirius who was rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t know how we acquired his weird-ass. Now...where were we?” 

Reaching out, you pulled Sirius to you by his tie. 

“Right here.”

Much to James' displeasure, he had a front-row seat to watch Sirius and yourself snogging almost non stop. 

“So are your lips chapped yet?”

James asked with a smirk one morning as Sirius came skidding into potions 5 minutes late. Lucky for Sirius, Slughorn didn’t seem to notice. Sirius smirked as you dug your book out of your bag. 

“We have chapstick.” 

You muttered. James faked a gag as Remus laughed quietly and muttered something about the two of you being wild. 

“Mr. Black and Ms, Potter so kind of you two to join us. Any amusing story on why the two of you are five minutes late?” 

You felt that all too familiar blush coming over your face as Professor Slughorn turned around. Sirius smirked. 

“We lost our books and we were looking for them.” 

“It was probably hard finding anything in the closet the two of you were making out in.”

Lucius Malfoy said idly. Both Sirius and yourself turned and scowled at the group of Slytherins who were giggling and Malfoy’s comment. Slughorn shook his head, clearly displeased. 

“The two of you are lucky that I like you both so much. Moving on…” 

You turned your attention back to the lesson at hand trying to ignore the feeling of being watched. When you finally looked up. Severus was giving you a glare of contempt from across the room. Apparently, he missed the memo that you were actually dating Sirius now. You felt a little guilty that you hadn’t even talked to the other boy in a few weeks.   
“Remind me to hex Malfoy later.”

Sirius muttered to James who was nodding eagerly. You glanced at your boyfriend with your own look of annoyance. 

“No, we only have a few months of school and he isn’t worth it. Don’t risk graduation to his ass.” 

Sirius smirked. 

“What will happen? I’ll be put in detention that I am so fond of. I think McGonagall misses seeing me. I haven’t seen her in a good month and a half.” 

You took a breath before writing a note on a piece of parchment and sliding it under Sirius’ arm. The last thing that you wanted to do at the moment was disturbing class anymore and end up on Slughorns’s bad side. You knew that wouldn’t happen since he adored Lily and yourself but it was better to be safe than sorry! 

Sirius, meanwhile, took the paper from you and casually looked down. 

“Instead of tormenting Malfoy, why don’t we visit the room of requirement?” 

Sirius looked up at you and raised an eyebrow. If you were suggesting what he was hoping...Malfoy just earned himself a night without any calamities.

You gave him a silent nod as he quickly wrote something and passed it back to you. 

“Teasing isn’t nice.”

He whispered. You reached down and bravely slid your hand across his thigh. 

“I’m not teasing. It's been enough time.” 

Sirius chuckled, trying to ignore James who was now watching the two of you.

“You are only wanting this because I was going to curse Malfoy and your Slytherin buddy Snape.”

You shook your head. 

“That’s not true! All the snogging has gotten to be not enough. From what I have felt pressed against my thigh, I think you are waiting for something more too.” 

You were pleased when Sirius smiled. He had that glint in his eyes that meant he was up to something. 

“Fine, if that’s what you want darling. We’ll have it your way.” 

Meanwhile, Remus leaned over to James. The other boy was shaking his head. James had expected the two of you to be all over each other but that didn’t mean that he was actually ready to see it...fully.

“10 Galleons says that they will be married by the end of the summer.” 

James looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking Remus’ hand.

“I’ll take that bet.” 

Later that night, you waited until the other girls in your dormitory were sleeping before slipping down the stairs. Sirius sat on the couch obviously pretending to be studying. He looked up when you came downstairs. When seeing you, Sirius shut the book and quickly stood. 

“I was wondering where you were. Are you really wanting to do this?”

You nodded. 

“I told you yes. I’ve been wanting this for a while.” 

Sirius intertwined his hand with yours and started toward the door. Sneaking through the corridors, you held your breath as Sirius led the two of you in silence. You silently hoped that no professors would run into the two of you! 

When the door to the room became available, Sirius gave you a smirk. 

“In you go, love.”


	4. Chapter 4

This wasn’t the first time that you had been in the room of requirement. You had used it as a hideout with Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter multiple times after playing pranks on Lucius Malfoy. This time, however, was different. This time it was only Sirius and yourself. Something very different was on the menu! As much fun as it would be to hex Malfoy, this was going to be more exciting! 

At the moment you took pride in the fact that you hadn’t slept with anyone yet. You knew Sirius, on the other hand, couldn’t say that. It was common knowledge to anyone who knew your boyfriend had been around the block a few times. You rolled your eyes at that thought alone. Starting in the second year, he was all over any girl that looked at him. 

_Don’t think about that!_

Your mind added. The way Sirius behaved didn’t really bother you until the current year when you really _noticed_ him. 

Sirius wrapped his arms around your waist pulled you from your thoughts. His lips closed on your neck before biting down lightly. You sighed and automatically pressed back into his body. 

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” 

You nodded and slowly turned in his arms. 

“I don’t think that we would have snuck through the corridors and risk getting in trouble if this wasn’t what we both wanted.” 

Sirius smirked. 

“We have snuck through the halls at night for various reasons other than having sex.” 

“This is different.” 

You said before pulling away. Sirius walked to the bed that was in the middle of the room and flopped down. He quickly started taking off his tie before tossing it over his head. 

“Bless the person who came up with this room. We owe them so much. Now come here, pretty girl.” 

You didn’t hesitate before practically pouncing on his lap. Sirius chuckled and leaned back against the pillow. 

“Get this shirt off of me.” 

Your hands were shaking as you started at the top button. Sirius’ hands closed around yours. 

“Hey, look at me. This is me….us. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Well, it will hurt for a moment but that’s it.” 

You gave him a shy smile before continuing with the remaining shirt buttons. Without looking at Sirius, you could feel his piercing eyes watching you intently. He had that hungry expression on his face that could drive any woman mad! 

You slowly reached out and pushed his button-down off. Swallowing, you took a deep breath before looking Sirius over slowly. You had seen him without a shirt plenty of times but this time it was different. This time you were about to have him nake and inside of you. 

“Sirius, when did you get all of the tattoos?”

You asked, gently tracing a finger over the various tattoos that littered his chest and upper arms. Sirius smirked. 

“Remember all of those times that you went out to tea with your mum? Yeah, that’s what  
James and I were doing. Well, it was me getting stabbed with needles and James wincing like a baby in the corner. What do you think?”

You bit your lip and stroked your finger from his chest down to the buck of his pants. 

“Fits you very well...naughty boy. Your mother would have a shit fit.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“Talking about my mother is a great way for me to lose the hard-on that you are giving me.” 

You blushed furiously leaving Sirius chuckling. He pulled you further onto his lap. 

“I want to see more of you. A bikini just leaves too much to the imagination.”

Sirius’ hands were immediately undoing the buttons with an eager smile on his face. He licked his lips the moment that your lace bra came into view

“This is taking too long.” 

Sirius muttered reaching up and snapping the bra in one tug. 

“I liked that one.” 

You protested in a teasing tone. Sirius shrugged, innocently. 

“Well...it needed to come off.” 

He said as his eyes lowered to your now exposed breasts. Sirius kept his cool calm demeanor as he wrapped his mouth around one breast. You squeezed your eyes closed enjoying the sensations of his Sirius’ tongue swirling around your nipple as his other hand massaged the opposite breast. 

Sirius kept his eyes on your face wanting to see every reaction. He closed his eyes the moment your fingers tangled in his hair. That was all that he needed from you to turn into putty in your hands. 

“Maybe we should...you know...get the rest of these clothes off?”

You suggested as Sirius rocked his hips into your bottom. Feeling his erection grinding against your ass, you tried to fight back the surge of nervousness knowing that had to fit inside of you! You had seen Sirius naked enough to know that he was not a little guy. 

_You have seen all of your friends naked…That is the joy of having all guys for friends…_

Your mind supplied. It took all you had to not burst into a fit of giggles. Sirius, meanwhile, had already wiggled out from underneath and was undoing his pants. 

“So, darling, are you going to take the skirt off? You really don’t have to either. I have been wanting to fuck you in that skirt for a long time.”

Sirius grinned when your face turned blood red. From the time the two of you had started dating, he took great pleasure in making your blush.

“Keep playing your cards right and you might just get to do it.” 

You said as you wiggled out of your skirt. Sirius quickly reached out and lifted you enough to wrap your legs around him. His mouth was back on your neck kissing, nibbling, and sucking a path down to your collarbone.

“We may be paying this room frequent visits or we can just find some abandoned corner.” 

Sirius gently laid you back on the waiting bed. He spread your legs before gently easing your lace knickers down and off.

“I’m ready!” 

You gasped, wrapping your hands around Sirius’ wrist. He chuckled before leaning down for another kiss.  
“Not yet, love. You deserve some foreplay. I want to touch every inch of your body.”

Sirius gave you one of his eyebrow wiggles before slowly kissing a path down your body. He stopped at your hip bones and looked up at you. 

“Do you still want this?”

You nodded adamantly. There was no way that you were about to let your boyfriend get away from you! 

“Yes! Don’t stop!”

You squealed. The vibrations of Sirius laughing made waves of pleasure and desperation go through your body. 

“Please.”

You whined. Sirius went back to kissing your down to your thighs and spread them a little further. His grey eyes rolled up to you once more before stroking over your fold with his index and middle finger. You pressed your lips together trying to fight back the little gasp that threatened to leave your lips. 

“This may sting a bit.” 

Sirius choked out and slowly pushed his two fingers inside of you. You threw your head back into the pillow. 

“Love, if you want me inside of you then you’ll have to get used to this.”

You swallowed back another gasp as Sirius added a second finger. As Sirius increased his pace, you felt a tight ball of tension building in your core. 

“Don’t hold back.”

Sirius said with a devious smirk. He knew exactly what he was about to do to you. Knowing that he was the one to give you your first orgasm and that he was the first to touch you definitely built his ego higher! 

“Sirius…”

You whimpered his name. His eyes gleamed in the candlelight. 

“Come, princess.” 

He said before pressing down on your clit with the pad of his thumb. That was all that you needed to fall over the edge of no return while chanting his name like a prayer. 

Sirius watched with a proud smile before lifting up and taking his place over you. 

“That was beautiful, love. You’re so beautiful! I’m going to push in now.”

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck as Sirius slowly began to push in. Sirius bit his lip keeping his mind focused on the task at hand. As much as he wanted to just slam inside, he couldn’t. You weren’t some slut that he had slept with before. The other girls, that he could have anytime that he wanted, meant nothing to him now. You were the only girl in Sirius’ world that meant anything to him! 

“It hurts!”

You whimpered as the pressure intensified. Never in your life had you ever felt so “full!” Sirius eased up but kept going. 

“Just a second longer...I’ll make you feel good! Love, you feel so good!”

“Just push in all the way, please.”

You begged. Sirius looked down at you once more before snapping his hips and pushing through your barrier. He groaned and your fingernails dug into his shoulders.

“Love...holy hell…”

Sirius moaned as he slowly increased his pace. As quickly as the pain started the pleasure began to increase! 

The following minutes had to be the most mind-blowing of your life! The two of you rolled around the bed destroying the whole thing beyond recognition! Sirius pulling out made your world of happiness come to a screeching halt!

“What are you doing?”

You cried. Sirius chuckled and flipped you over. 

“Hold onto the sheets.” 

Sirius said before shoving back inside. You could have come apart on him at that very moment! 

“Sirius, please.” 

You whimpered as he leaned down to press a kiss to your spine. 

“Take it all.”

He said in a hoarse voice before covering your body with his. Sirius covered your hands with his and whispered erotically in your ear. 

“See? I told you that it would feel amazing! I think that you were made for me, love.”

The ball of tension slowly began to tighten again. You pressed your face into the mattress as Sirius snaked his arm around your waist. His middle finger teased your clit until your body tightened around his. 

“I’m close, love.”

Sirius moaned. 

“Me too!”

You gasped as one more snap of his hips sent you into a mind-blowing second orgasm! Sirius continued to slam into you throughout your orgasm. It took only a few more thrusts before Sirius finished hard inside of you. 

For the next few moments, you both remained motionless. Sirius was the first to pull away. He lay down beside you and pulled your body against his. 

“Wow.” 

You said with a sleepy sigh. Sirius leaned down and kissed your lips softly. He gave you that innocent expression before stating hypothetically, 

“Wow is right. Just so you know...whenever you want to...you know...go for a roll in the sack...I am always available.” 

You yawned as Sirius reached over to grab his wand. He muttered a quick contraceptive charm then went back to cuddling against you. You snuggled your face against his chest and yawned. 

“Same goes for you.” 

You said, happily. Sirius smiled and closed his eyes. Something about the two of you being available for sex anytime was more than appealing! 

“Y/n?”

“Mhm?”

You said. At the moment your brain couldn't formulate any thoughts. Sirius looked down at you with a smile. He knew that he wanted to say “i love you” but wasn’t sure it was the best time. Was it appropriate to tell a girl that you loved her after fucking her brains out? Something said no.

There was also the fact that Sirius was also super worried about saying those three little words. He had never heard his parents say it to him or each other for that matter. Hell his parents would probably turn into a flaming ball of hellfire if they were the least bit romantic. 

What if you didn’t love him as he loved you? It would be just like when Sirius was 4 years old and told his mother that he loved her. She gave him an annoyed expression and said something about love not being a real emotion. Sirius would die of heartbreak if you said _“oh I’m sorry...I don’t love you. Thanks for the great dicking though.”_

“Y/n isn’t that kind of girl.” 

Sirius said with a smile before letting himself drift off to sleep. 

The next morning...

Remus, James, Peter, and Lily sat in the common room. James looke around the room with a frown. He hasn’t seen Sirius nor yourself all morning.

“Has anyone seen Sirius or my sister? I haven’t seen them all morning.” 

Remus looked up from his book. 

“I haven’t seen them all morning. They weren’t at breakfast. Sirius wasn’t in bed when I got up.”

Peter looked up.

“Sirius is probably somewhere making Y/n a woman.” 

James and Remus immediately looked ill. 

“Gross!” 

James hissed. Remus shook his head. That was the last thing that he wanted to think about. Sure, he was aware that Sirius and yourself would probably sleep together at some point. That didn’t mean that he wanted to see it! 

“Lily, was Y/n in bed when you woke up?”

James asked, trying to shake the mental image of Sirius and yourself trying to climb each other from his mind. He had seen the two of you snogging way too much for his liking. Lily, meanwhile, shook her head.

“Sorry, James but no she wasn’t.”

James ran a hand through his hair. 

“Best friend or not, if Sirius breaks her heart I am going to punch him in the face.”

Remus smirked. 

“You’ll do that then apologize to him for it.”

(meanwhile)

You woke up the next morning with a sleepy yawn. Sirius was still wrapped around you with his face shoved into your hair. You smiled before turning in his arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Don’t want to wake up.”

He muttered. Sirius was never a morning person and one night of passionate love making wasn’t about to change that! 

“We have to wake up, Sirius. Our friends are going to be wondering where the hell we are.” 

Sirius yawned and slowly sat up. He ran a hand through his messy hair before looking back to you with a smile. 

“We are about to get interrogated. Let's go in and not act suspicious.” 

10 minutes later, the two of you walked into the common room to all of your friends staring like a herd of wild hyenas. 

“What?”

Sirius said, trying to sound innocent. Remus smirked. 

“You two are perverts.” 

Your face turned blood red as James stood up. 

“I don’t want to know! Don’t tell me. Sirius, I normally love to hear about what you are doing but I don't want these details.” 

Sirius didn’t smile. He knew that James was trying to be funny but he wasn’t amused.

“It's different this time.” 

You let go of Sirius’ hand before standing on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m going to go change. See you in a bit?

Sirius nodded as Lily and Marlene stood to follow you up the stairs. James laughed. 

“And there goes the Spanish inquisition.” 

Walking into your dormitory, you tried to ignore your friends as you searched for clean clothes. You knew that there would be questions so you were prepared. 

“So what happened?” 

“Did you two do it?”

Lily and Marlene asked back to back. Doras looked up from her bed where she was studying. 

“Do what with who?”

Marlene grinned. 

“Sirius, of course.” 

Dorcas jumped up.

“The two of you finally slept together?” 

You put down your sweater and looked up with a grin.

“Yes, we slept together. That is where we were all night. We had sex in the room of requirment. That is all that I am going to say.” 

Marlene smirked. 

“Sirius is good in bed so I’m not shocked that you had a good time.” 

All of your good and happy feelings vanished and were replaced with shock.

“Excuse me?”

All of the color drained from your face. Had you really heard that correctly? One of your best friends had slept with your boyfriend and didn’t tell you! 

Marlene bit her lip. 

“We were bored!” 

You put a hand over your face. 

“You knew how I felt about Sirius then! If you were bored so should have read a damn book...go run around the castle if you had to but no. You go and sleep with the one man that I was in love with then decided to hide it from me instead of fessing up like a good friend. Lily, you should have told me too! We are supposed to be best friends!”

Lily quickly walked to you and tried to hold your hand. 

“Y/n, we are best friends. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to see you hurt!” 

You slammed your new outfit down before pulling your shoes back on. 

“Well I’m hurt no so thanks a lot!” 

You turned and stormed from the room without another word. 

When you walked down the stairs, Sirius, Remus James, and Peter all looked up. James and Sirius immediately stood up knowing that look. 

“Uh oh.” 

James muttered. Sirius held his hand out. 

“Love, what’s wrong?” 

You stopped. 

“Did you sleep with Marlene?”

Sirius’ mouth dropped. He looked down at you for a moment before taking a breath.

“Yes, I did.”

You shook your head before walking toward the fat lady’s portrait. 

“Fucking beautiful!”


	5. Chapter 5

After you stormed out of the common room, Lily and Marlene came running down the stairs. Lily didn’t have to look at Sirius to know that he knew about the conversation. 

“What the hell is going on around here?”

Sirius snapped in Marlene’s direction. Marlene’s face went blood red. 

“It slipped out! I didn’t mean to tell her...at at least not like that.”

She said, looking close to tears. Sirius looked like he couldn’t care less. Marlene was lucky that she was a girl at the moment! 

“So you just go and blab to her about us sleeping together? It was called a one night stand...in other words, we don’t talk about it. I hope you’re happy. She is pissed at me! I am luky that she didn’t kick me in the shins.” 

Marlene looked down clearly ashamed. 

“I’m sorry...I am just used to telling Y/n everything…”

Sirius ignored his friend's uncomfortable gazes before glancing at James. 

“Cover your ears. Marlene, Y/n and I slept with each other for the first time last night, and thanks to you...it was ruined.” 

Meanwhile…

You walked through the halls desperate to find someplace to hideout. The last thing that you really wanted at the moment was to face any of your friends. You knew that you would have to face Sirius eventually but right now that was a big hell no! 

Maybe you were being childish by being so upset but it didn’t feel that way. You had seen Sirius sneak off with plenty of girls but this time it was Marlene. She was one of your best girlfriends. You thought that, of all people, she would have told you that she messed around with your crush. Marlene knew exactly how you felt about Sirius! 

_She should have said something…_

Maybe it was her cavalier attitude toward the subject that bothered you the most! Marlene acted like it was no big deal. 

_Sirius is good in bed so I’m not shocked that you had a good time._

Marlene’s words cut you like a knife. Another painful part was the fact that Lily seemed to know and didn't say anything. Maybe Lily was trying to protect you and just failed miserably? You couldn’t help but wonder were your friends really your friends at all?

Your thoughts were disturbed by a group of Slytherin girls picking on what looked like a Gryffindor 1s year. 

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

You muttered before walking over. 

“Why don’t you lot kick rocks and leave her alone?”

The girls turned and looked at you with matching frowns. 

“Mind your own business!”

One snapped. The other backed away slowly. She recognized you right away! The last thing that she wanted to do was mess with Y/n Potter and have her band of merry men come after her! She had seen what James Potter and Sirius Black had done to Severus Snape on a few occasions and wanted none of that. 

“Lucinda, you know who she is!”

The girl hissed to her friend. 

“Good call.” 

You said, idly. The last thing that you really wanted to do was look like a major hypocrite and get in a fight with some 5th year Slytherin that obviously had a superiority complex.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

You thought with a smile. 

The girl identified as Lucinda didn’t back down. 

“I don’t care if she is Sirius Black’s whore.” 

You raised an eyebrow before giggling. 

“You’re wild. Do you like to eat slugs or dance for 24 hours straight? It can be arranged.”

You replied with a smile. Lucinda slowly backed away before grabbing her friend’s arm and walking down the hallway. 

“Idiots.”

You muttered before turning back to the 1st year girl who was gathering up her books. The poor thing looked petrified. You slowly bent down and gathered up the remanding books and handed them to her with a smile. Her big green eyes were full of tears as she muttered a quiet thank you. 

“You should just hex them next time. It will teach them a lesson. I’m Y/n.” 

The girl smiled. 

“I’m Muriel. I’ve seen you in the common room before. Your brother is James Potter, right?”

You nodded with a smile. 

“Yep, that would be my brother.” 

Muriel smiled. 

“My friend Kathryn has a shameless crush on him and your boyfriend too.”

It was your turn to smile. Muriel already made you wish that James and yourself had a younger sister. 

“Yeah, that’s most girls in this school it seems. So I’m headed to the lake. Would you like to come with me?”

Muriel seemed a little surprised! Your group of friends seemed a bit exclusive and never included younger kids. This was an invitation that was too good to pass up.

“I would love to!” 

Meanwhile…

Sirius and James walked through the halls trying to find any sign of you. James regretted giving the map to Peter that morning. If they had it, he wouldn’t be on some crazy goose chase with Sirius. 

“What made you want to sleep with Marlene?”

He finally asked. Sirius’ grey eyes immediately rolled. 

“Do we really want to have this conversation?”

James nodded.

“Well, seeing as my sister is pissed at you because of the event and we can’t find her...it would be great to be filled in.”

Sirius groaned. 

“It was last year after a party. I don’t even remember which one. James, it really didn’t mean anything to me and I sure as hell didn’t do it to hurt Y/n.” 

“I already knew that. If I was concerned about you sleeping with girls to hurt Y/n; we would have had a conversation a long time ago. I know that you love my sister.”

Sirius was half expecting James to make a comment about how his man whoring ways had hurt the one person that he loved the most. 

“I thought I wasn’t good enough for her.” 

James stopped walking. 

“Sirius, you are plenty good enough for her! We’ve had this conversation before. Stop beating yourself up, okay?”

Sirius nodded. 

“Thanks. Let's try the great hall. It's lunchtime. Maybe she’s there.” 

Walking to their normal spot, Remus sat with a herbology book in front of him. Lily and Dorcas were busy finishing up a potions essay. All three looked up when James and Sirius plopped down. Remus was the first to speak.

“Any sign of Y/n?”

Sirius shook his head. The poor guy looked beyond depressed. Remus couldn’t help feeling sorry for him. Sirius finally got the one girl that he wanted more than anyone and now it seemed to be a dumpster fire. 

“It's like she disappeared off of the planet.” 

“There she is!” 

Lily finally squeaked. Sirius practically jumped up as you walked in with a herd of giggling first years. He raised an eyebrow before turning to James. 

“She's gone and acquired a miniature posse.” 

James stood up enough to see his sister talking to the herd of little girls that seemed enamored with her. 

“Don’t worry Padfoot. If she wanted to kill you or Marlene, I don’t think that she would hire a bunch of little girls to do the job. I hope they all don’t come over here. We don’t really have the room and I don’t want that little one staring at us the whole time. I think she was drooling when you walked by her the other day.”

James laughed at Sirius’ annoyed expression.

“Nope. We have enough friends.” 

Meanwhile, 

You listened to Muriel and her little band of friends giggling about what they were going to do with their summer. In ways, you couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. They were you and innocent! These little girls weren’t worried about their best friend sleeping with their boyfriends. That wasn’t something that they had to deal with yet (and hopefully they wouldn't.)

You gleaned to your own group of friends sitting across the room. Sirius and James were standing up staring at you. Remus, Lily, and Dorcas were sitting with the same confused expressions. Sirius looked more jealous than confused.

You couldn't help but feel a little pleased to see Marlene sitting at the opposite end of the table looking clearly put out. Part of you was curious if she had been excommunicated or if she had taken it upon herself to stay away? 

After a few moments of quiet starring, you turned your attention back to Muriel and her friends. You tried to focus on their chatter until a hand closed on your shoulder. 

You didn’t look up immediately but judging by the shocked expression on the little girl’s faces; you knew who it was. Taking a breath, you looked up to see Sirius looking down at you obviously annoyed. 

“Yes?”

You said, casually. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

You motioned to the star-struck little girls in front of you. 

“I was helping Muriel and....”

“Beatrice and Kathryn.”

Muriel supplied. You gave her a polite thank you before turning back to your boyfriend. 

“I was helping them with their transfiguration.” 

Sirius clearly didn’t care about the little girls or transfiguration at the moment. 

“Lovely. I need to talk to you alone. Without a herd of little girls.” 

You turned to Muriel. 

“I’ll be back.” 

You stood and followed Sirius out of the great hall. He turned around and grabbed your hand. The last thing that he wanted to deal with was you disappearing again. 

“So where are we going?”

You asked. 

“Forest….now.”

The two of you walked into the forbidden forest in silence. After a few moments of quiet walking, Sirius turned to you. 

“We need to talk about Marlene.”

“I don’t want to. No one seems to feel the need to tell me anything anyway.” 

Sirius sighed. 

“Can we cut the drama? Please! I didn’t tell you because she didn’t matter! None of the other girls mattered. I get that you're hurt because Marlene is one of your best friends but, love, there is nothing about her that I want. I want this pretty girl who knows me better than I know myself.” 

Sirius was relieved when you smiled. He reached out and cupped your face with a smile. 

“...a very pretty girl with perfect eyes and lips...perfect everything. I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you about it.”

You couldn’t help melting a bit. Sirius knew exactly what to say. Part of you was still a little annoyed but the apology was nice too. Marlene on the other hand was still on your list! 

“Kiss me already.” 

You said, pulling Sirius to you by his tie. The kiss was soft at first but quickly turned desperate and hungry. Sirius hands locked onto your bottom; lifting you onto your tiptoes. 

The thought of saying I love you entered his mind again. Sirius frowned against your mouth. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind as your fingers started undoing his tie and shirt. 

“Great minds think alike.”

He said with a cheeky grin. Sirius backed away enough so he could quickly undo his belt. 

“Be a good girl and lay down.” 

He said with a smirk. You didn’t need to be told twice! Makeup sex didn’t seem like a bad idea! In fact, it seemed like a wonderful idea. 

Sirius slowly knelt down between your spread legs. He quickly pushed your skirt up enough to yank your knickers down. Sirius bit his lip as he looked down your perfect body. Damn, he wanted to be inside of you but there were other things he wanted more! 

“I want to make it up to you. I want to spend the rest of the afternoon with my face between your legs.” 

When you tried to clamp your legs together to put pressure on your body; Sirius roughly yanked them apart. 

“Don’t hide from me, love. I love seeing you all wet and dying to be touched like this.” 

“Make it up to me then.”

You said as Sirius started unbuttoning your shirt. 

“I want to see your tits. Love, I’m so hot for you.”

You grinned up at him as Sirius pulled your bra cups down. 

“Why don’t you kiss me with that dirty mouth?”

Sirius shook his head before taking a nipple in his mouth. He bit down gently before sliding his middle and index finger between your legs. You gasped as Sirius pressed down on your clit. 

“Sirius.”

You whimpered his name. He smiled between your breasts. 

“That's it, love. Say my name. Fuck, princess, I love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Fuck princess, I love you…

As soon as the words left Sirius’ mouth he automatically froze. He quickly got off of you and sat back stunned. He had actually said it (and didn’t mean to like this). Of course, he loved you but you didn’t deserve the first time being like this. 

Sirius wasn’t about to tell you how badly he had been struggling with the idea of saying that he loved you. You had no idea how much he had been mentally struggling with the idea of saying those three little words. Now he just shot it all to hell. 

You, meanwhile, sat totally stunned. Since the moment you started dating, you couldn’t help but be giddy about the idea of Sirius saying “I love you.” Judging by the expression on his face, he looked like he was regretting saying it. 

“I love you too!” 

You quickly managed to get out (before he said that was an accident). Silently, you prayed that he wouldn’t say it was an accident. You would be crushed! 

Sirius’ regretful expression turned to shock. 

“You...lo...love me?”

You nodded and quickly climbed on his lap. Placing one leg on either side of his body, you were making sure that there was no way that he could get away from you. You had been crushing over Sirius for so long and this moment was not about to be ruined by him retreating into the little safe zone that he made for himself. It was no secret to you how abusive his parents were. You had seen it with your own eyes! Shivering, your mind went back to the night when Sirius finally had enough and ran away to your house…

_“I won! Ha! I actually beat you!”_

_James squealed the moment that he beat you at chess for the first time. You smirked and was waiting for your brother to start dancing or something._

_“Yeah, yeah. Good for you.”_

_You muttered as there was a knock at the door. A moment later, your father stepped into the room. His face looked worried as he met both of his children’s gaze._

_“James, Sirius is here.”_

_James automatically looked stunned._

_“Sirius? What?”_

_Your father nodded._

_“His parents...he’s going to be staying with us from now on. Just because the Black’s think that it's okay to abuse their son doesn’t mean that I am going to put up with it.”_

_Both James and yourself automatically jumped up and took off down the stairs. James was in the room first. He automatically froze seeing Sirius standing by the fire totally dripping wet from the rain and looking nothing like himself._

_“What happened?”_

_James immediately asked as you walked into the other room in search of a blanket or towel. Sirius shook his head._

_“I don’t want to talk about it.”_

_James nodded, respecting his friend’s decision. He figured that Sirius would talk when he was ready._

_“James?”_

_He looked up as his father motioned him out._

_“I’ll be right back.”_

_Sirius nodded as James turned and left the room. You had walked back in with a fluffy blanket and a towel over your shoulder. Sirius’ eyes were dark as they rolled in your direction._

_“I’m fine, Y/n.”_

_You rolled your eyes._

_“And I was born yesterday.”_

_“I am.”_

_Sirius argued. You sighed. He was going to have to work a lot harder if he wanted to scare you away. You would be doing the same thing for any of your friends in a similar situation._

_“So running away in the middle of a storm and looking like you have been reincarnated as a rag is normal? Now take your shirt off. You're dripping wet and will catch a cold.”_

_Sirius quickly unbuttoned the shirt that he was wearing. You suspected that he had finally decided it wasn’t worth arguing with you over._

_The moment that his shirt was off, you were wrapping the blanket around him. You froze seeing the angry dark bruise under his eye._

_“Sirius…”_

_“I looked worse...I fixed some of it myself.”_

_You pressed your lips together looking over his handsome face. The crush that you had on him was beginning to get out of control! You couldn’t help but look at how perfect everything about him was. Those perfect lip, eyebrows, grey eyes...everything._

_“So does your family have an underground fight club?”_

_You were relieved when Sirius actually laughed over that. He shook his head before pushing his soaking hair out of his face_

_“Mum and Dad...they started in on me again with the whole blood traitor nonsense. I just couldn’t take it...words got angry and Mum beat the shit out of me. I didn’t touch her though. Some stupid part of me couldn’t stand the thoughts of putting hands on my own mum...even though she was beating the crap out of me. I told them that I was done and leaving….I’m out of the family now.”_

_You felt your own mouth drop._

_“That horrible bitch! I’ll be back!”_

_Sirius jumped up as you started in the direction of the door._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“To beat the crap out of your mum and see just how much she enjoys it.”_

_Sirius shook his head and pulled you back into the room. He wrapped his arms around you so that you were crushed against his chest._

_“No. Y/n...no. I don’t want you going anywhere near my psycho family. My mother won’t care if you are a pureblood or not. She will wipe you off the planet. You are one of my best friends...I can’t stand the thought of you being harmed. Just stay here with me and keep me warm.”_

_Sirius wrapped the blanket around the two of you. You laid your head on his chest trying to calm down._

_“You don’t have to worry about her anymore.”_

_You finally replied. Sirius smiled against your hair._

_“That sounds nice.”_

_What the two of you didn’t see was James and your mother at the doorway. His mother smiled._

_“They are going to be together very soon.”_

_James nodded._

_“They both need to stop being stubborn and just admit that they are crazy for each other.”_

Sirius coughing brought you out of your memory. 

“You love me?”

He repeated. Sirius was dying for some kind of confirmation now. Your eyes softened as you leaned up enough to kiss him. 

“Of course, I love you! I have loved you for so long! Granted, there have been times that I have wanted to punch your face in but I still loved you!” 

Sirius smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear! For the first time hearing, I love you this was pretty damn perfect! 

“Y/n, I wanted to tell you in a bit more of a romantic way than this.” 

You shook your head and put a hand to Sirius’ lips.

“This is perfect! It's a perfect time!” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow as you twirled your fingers in his hair. 

“We just had a fight and were making up. That is a perfect time to say I love you.” 

Sirius smiled. Maybe you were right? Maybe it was the perfect time to say how much he loved you. 

“I wanted to tell you that I loved you that night I ran away. I wanted to give you some sappy fluffy speech about how much I had wanted you…” 

“It just wasn’t time.” 

You said with a smile. Sirius seemed pleased with your response.

“In that case, I love you. I love you.” 

You smiled into the kiss that had quickly started. 

“I love you too.” 

“Move in with me?

You slowly pulled away.

“What?”

Sirius gave you an eyebrow wiggle. The smooth sassy side of your lover was quickly returning. 

“We have a few weeks of school left then we have to join the real world. My uncle left me a nice house. I was thinking that you are the only girl that I would want to play house with. I could maybe put a nice ring on that pretty finger.” 

Your eyes widened. Did you just hear him correctly? Sirius wanted to play house with you? The better question was did he just mention marriage. 

“Sirius, did you just purpose to me?” 

He gave you a little smirk. 

“I guess I did. James and Lily are getting married after we get out of here. I think that it's safe to say we are going to be hearing that direction sooner than later. My parents owe me my grandmother’s engagement ring.” 

You frowned.

“Do you mean to tell me that we have to associate with those people? I don’t need a ring, Sirius.” 

Sirius shook his head. Like hell, you were going to be running around with no ring on your finger! 

“Yes, you do! You deserve a pretty ring. I am assuming that since we are talking about rings that you are saying yes?”

You nodded with a smile.

“Yes! You know that people are going to talk. I have heard the things that people are saying about James and Lily being too young and not knowing what they are doing.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. Like he gave a good god damn what anyone else had to say. He knew that his own stupid cousins were getting married right out of school. Maybe he needed to give his parents a good shock by marrying the one girl that they didn’t want him with? It would be epic. 

“People can shove their tongues down their own throats for all I care.”

Sirius said with a grin. He quickly pulled you into a long kiss. You closed your eyes and let your mouth hover against Sirius’. He didn’t let you go for a moment. 

“I’m going to make you really happy, love.” 

“You already make me happy.”

You said with a smile. Sirius quickly laid you back into your original position. You moaned, feeling his hard-on through his pants as Sirius rocked his hips against your thigh. 

“Sirius, please.” 

You whimpered as his left hand slid up your thigh to pull your knickers down. His eyes were locked on yours as he quickly removed his tie and shirt. Sirius kept that cocky grin on his face that he seemed to get when he was getting something that he wanted.

“Make love to me already.” 

You pleaded. Sirius quickly unbuckled his belt and started pushing his pants down. 

“I think someone is turning into a little bit of a minx.” 

“And I wonder who turned me that way?”

You giggled. Sirius eased your legs apart enough to fully get between them. He wanted nothing more than to take enough time for foreplay. Sirius, however, had a feeling that Remus and James would be looking for the two of you. The last thing that Sirius wanted was for them to walk up while he was in the middle of making love to you. 

Sirius knew that he was going to have to face James about the proposal. The two had a conversation about marriage a few days before and it came back into Sirius’ mind…

_James and Sirius sat in front of the fire in the common room. It was late. James had been quiet for most of the evening._

_“Are you going to tell me what’s been on your mind? Don’t you dare say nothing either! You didn’t laugh at the joke that I played on Snape._

_James looked up to his best friend before chuckling._

_“Sorry that I didn’t find joy in our last moments of tormenting that man. I was thinking about Lily and the wedding.”_

_Sirius’ amused smile faded._

_“Are you having regrets?”_

_Sirius asked, calmly. James quickly shook his head._

_“No, of course not! What if I’m not good enough for her?”_

_Sirius rolled his eyes._

_“James, you have loved that girl since we were kids! You also happen to be my best friend and we know each other better than anyone else. I know that you are good enough. Everything is going to be fine! You know that you have Y/n, Remus, and myself...we are all here for the both of you...no matter what.”_

_James was clearly relieved by the words that came out of his best friend’s mouth. It was clearly what he needed to hear at the moment._

_“What about Y/n and yourself?”_

_Sirius looked up with a frown._

_“What about us?”_

_James smiled._

_“Come on Sirius. I see how you look at her. The relationship with her has been different than any other girl that you have dated.”_

_“Because she is different.”_

_Sirius replied, softly. James scooted closer._

_“I wouldn’t be offended if you married her. Hell, you didn’t sleep with her on the first date. That tells me that you look at her differently.”_

_“I can't believe that I am saying this but I do want to marry her. I want all of that mushy crap. Bet you never thought those words would leave my mouth.”_

You tugging on his hair quickly pulled Sirius from the memory. He gave you a cunning grin before slowly pushing in. 

Sirius’ eyes immediately rolled back in his head the moment that you tightened around him.

“Love...you keep doing that I am not going to be lasting very long.” 

You raised your hips to meet Sirius’s thrusts. 

“I don’t think either one of us will be lasting very long.” 

Sirius said through gritted teeth. He was trying to keep his grip on reality but it was slowly fading. 

“I can’t wait to actually be making love to you in a bed...whenever we want.” 

You gasped as your fingers raked through the leaves on the forest floor. The idea of being able to make love in a bed; whenever the two of you wanted sounded great. In a few weeks, the two of you would be in your own home and be able to be as wild as you wanted. You could make love to Sirius on the stairs if you wanted. Granted, that idea was dangerous as hell and one of you would probably end up injured...but it was the whole idea.

“You're such a tease!” 

Meanwhile, 

What Sirius and yourself didn’t see was Severus Snape standing in the forest. He had overheard the whole conversation with Sirius and was in a panic. The last thing that he expected was for you to agree to marry Sirius. You were too good of a woman for him. 

“She will just end up a broken, bitter old woman married to womanizing manwhore...Y/n is too good for that…”


End file.
